


Find Peace

by ZoBerry



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Destroy Ending, F/F, edit to reflect femshep, inb4 anything else and i forget, this is angst very short angst but angst nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoBerry/pseuds/ZoBerry
Summary: in the embrace of the goddess
Relationships: Samara/Female Shepard (Mass Effect)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Find Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Changed this to femshep. I'll have to channer my inner Mshep for Samara at a later date. Took me a while but better change now than never.
> 
> Also edited to be a little bit better /shrugs/ haha

When the sounds have stilled - no more blaring noises, no more shouts, no more cheers, Shepard found herself taking a deep, ragged breath.

It was in that moment of peace that the only reason she knew she was in the land of the living was because the rubble bothered her nose, blood seeped between and around her lips - the taste so very common after years of fighting. Her eyes stung with pain as if she could just rest for years without end - then maybe she'd feel better.

Her body could feel the weight of what seemed like winning, and although her heart soared for the comrades, for the people - for the galaxy, the soul was oh so very tired.

So very, very tired.

_Maybe that rest isn't so bad after all?_

* * *

What felt like years of restful slumber was merely a few moments when the sounds began to rouse her - violently - the shouts returned, familiar voices- hoarse, shrill, desperate...

The stomps of the already brittle ground letting her feel each vibration that took place as armor pounded through the earth.

It was so noisy.

_Stop it. Let me rest... Please let me rest._

* * *

Behind closed eyes and dusty senses, a weight was lifted from her - and although eyes stayed shut tight, the telltale signs of a harsh bright light flooded her senses from behind shut eyes. That and a shriek almost as loud as a banshee, she almost thought for a second the reapers were back, and then she would have no choice but to wake again to finish the bloody fight.

If there was fight left in her at all.

Luckily, just as she thought she had to get up from the beautiful numbing peace - human voices flitted through their ears. Human voices. Sharp trills... quick clicking... grunting sounds - and latin-? Something ancient that was familiar but not exactly. Her translator must have been busted. Who cares. Humans meant safety.

_Whatever it is, those aren't reapers..._

* * *

"Let's give them privacy Liara -"

"No! Why can't we save Shepard?"

"We can't..."

"But the Lazarus project - we can..."

"I don't think we'll have that---"

"Why can't we do anything! We must do something! I've done---"

"Liara- Samara's coming."

....

"Justicar?"

"I am sorry Liara."

"No..."

"Shepard is at peace."

"I am sorry too, Samara. I am so, so sorry..."

* * *

How did peace find her in such a terrible place? The numbness she felt from the pain and tiredness seemed to melt away when strong slender arms wrapped around her already mangled body.

The familiar shouts that at first rang through her ears were replaced with peace when soft serene words were spoken.

_Shepard._

_Hey Samara...._

... _We have found you._

_Yeah, you've found me._

Shepard tried to raise her hand up, and although in her thoughts it felt like so, touching ancient skin and thumbing the small scales on blue cheeks, in reality a part of her knew that it wasn't exactly real.

She knew what state her body was now, she knew from the time she felt the stillness and took a breath that it wasn't going to be long anymore.

It didn't take them too much to wonder that it was only a matter of time now.

_You are being silly Shepard. Of course it is real._

_It is?_

_It is._

_How so?_

Despite her ears hearing a different language, in her head the words were clear, whispering, comforting her, a language she easily understood despite her ears ringing.

When Samara had planted her forehead towards the human, disbelief coursed through her together with anguish and false hope. Shepard was almost nothing but a hammered ragdoll. Joints were sticking out and the body was thrashed and bloody beyond whatever repair. Whatever she and the others could see that was the reason for Shepard still breathing state was thanks to a steady - but dying biotic stassis that kept the commander alive but once Shepard's own stassis was gone - and there was no mistake- it was the only reason the commander was half alive in the first place - then that was it. 

Shepard spoke first, unsure why the soothing voice whispering.

_...._

_Ah... so here we are. Is there more... you can ---maybe?_

_..._

_Sorry Samara, I--_

_Here Shepard, come to me._

Liara and the others watched as Samara's closed eyes opened briefly - the full black in her eyes a testament to the meld that had already started. Though many of the others turned their heads away to give both of them privacy, Liara could not help but be drawn to the sight in front of her - only turning away as well when the justicar's eyes closed and tears freely fell down her elder's cheeks.

Turning away, Liara sought to whoever she could talk to to get Shepard to safety.

* * *

_Your mind... it's not peaceful anymore. Why?_

Shepard had melded with the justicar a few times, and for all those times there was only two other times the justicar had been in turmoil. One was when Morinth had died, and the other was when they first melded in terms of all encompassing emotion they had felt for each other - one that Samara had finally opened herself to.

Samara could not speak, not even in the meld, for she knew that Shepard would hear the lie she would speak and the thrum of pain in her heart.

_It is because of you my love. Oh...I am sorry, I thought I could bring peace to you rather than my pain._

The justicar could feel a soft chuckle from the meld as as the hand that was truly in essence on her cheek swiped away her physical tears. In the meld there were no tears, no blood, only she and Shepard in their mortal bodies.

_Don't be silly, Samara. Maybe that's why I haven't gone. I'm waiting for the peace that comes in the embrace of the goddess._

The voice in the asari's head was light, teasing, so very much Shepard that it wretched her organ to pieces.

'Samara would have laughed - but how could she at this matter?

_Come on, for me?_

She chuckled then, for Shepard... for her love. For the reason why she had found a newfound life. For the reason justice has been served, for the reason - for the reason ... for the reason she had no regrets.

Words in the meld were said, whatever time that passed felt like centuries, and Samara drowned herself in whatever else that she could as Shepard projected into her thoughts all that what they could have done and could have had. All the love, the memories, the hopes and dreams. Shepard shared them all, and she had given the spectre her own thoughts of love and desire, a quiet life in rebuilt Thessia or even as two equals, righting wrongs and exploring more of the galaxy.

As Shepard's projections and confessions had started to slow down, when the images and voices had softened to a dull thrum, Samara knew that it was the end of their last- most precious moment. 

"Embrace eternity my love. Find peace in the embrace of the goddess."

As Samara slowly left the meld the last whispers from Shepard's mind invaded her very being.

_I have Samara. With you. ---_ _You are my goddess.  
  
_

* * *

Liara turned when her companion had said Samara was coming back, a part of her wanted to scream, she didn't want to believe.

"Justicar?"

"I am sorry Liara."

"No..."

"Shepard is at peace."

"I am sorry, Samara. I am so, so sorry..." Liara could not find the words to speak when Samara - understandably, uncharacteristically, fell to her knees in front of her. Liara finally saw Shepard's body from behind the justicar, the body - now without the visible stassis of biotic field. And as the justicar held in her fists the softer layer of her top armor, she could feel the further breaking of the already broken warrior. 

* * *

_I am still a ruined vessel of sorrow and though I have no regrets- I am not free._

She was so very, very tired.

Their body and mind had finally given away, and although she preferred to be alone with her thoughts, the crushing realization of her beloved's death and her continuous anguish had her grasping at the only other asari in the vicinity.

It was in the moment of turmoil that the only reason they knew they were in the land of the living was because the pain in her was unbearable.

She held onto Liara because only another asari could truly feel the extent of her pain.

When the sounds have stilled - when the erratic, uncontrollable waves of anguish flowed from her in biotic bursts had subdued, when the tears have stopped and tiredness lidded her eyes, when her heart turned numb and her voice was hoarse - Samara knew not where she was when she had finally succumbed to silence.

**Author's Note:**

> It was honestly supposed to be what... 10, 50 words? At least it's a bit longer.
> 
> okay... had to add, I didn't expect to be crying while writing this but here I am both eyes crying like a lil bitch. fuck this.
> 
> extra edit. don't know if i should have kept the last two parts but yeah that's it.


End file.
